


accidental

by Xiuminsbun



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Multi, New tags will be added, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Sub Park Jimin, Switch Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Vibrators, idk what else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuminsbun/pseuds/Xiuminsbun
Summary: It suddenly clicked in Yoongi's mind, but it was too late.The boy was on his bed, completely naked apart from the soft black rope that tied his hands together and the lace blindfold covering his eyes. He was on his hands and knees, ass stuck up in the air, back arched obscenely in an almost perfect bow.The light entered dimly from the corridor, making his skin glow with the glistening sweat. His hair was all ruffled as if someone had pulled on the strands, some bangs stuck in his forehead, and his plump lips were parted as the boy tried to recover his breath.oryoongi hears muffled sobs coming from jimin's room and accidentally finds his roommates having sex





	1. accidental

Yoongi left the keys on the living room table and dropped his bag on the floor before plopping on the couch, openly yawning. He was exhausted from the long day of classes and his teacher had been cruel enough to reduce the deadline of their assignment to tomorrow.

The boy sighed, massaging his temples. He truly loved the architecture degree, but he sometimes wished it could be easier. The work weighed him down lots of times and left him unable to spend time in other activities he enjoyed.

 

He was lost in his mental complaints about the ton of homework he needed to finish when he heard a loud sob. His head darted up, trying to decipher where had the sound come from, since he had presupposed he was alone at the apartment.

Both of his roommates were still at work and Yoongi guessed his imagination was playing with him. Hoseok, worked as a choreographer during the afternoon and Jimin usually took classes until late, so there was no way they had arrived before him.

 

The white-haired boy decided to let it go, convincing himself it had probably been a sound from the adjacent flat since the walls were paper thin. He was grabbing his computer from his bag to continue the assignment he had abandoned during his class when he heard a muffled sob again, coming from the other side of the corridor.

It sounded strained and severely distressed, so Yoongi stilled, waiting to check if the noises came from inside his apartment. At the confirmation, he stood up confused, leaving the laptop on the couch with the screen still on, and decided to follow the sound of the cries.

 

He tiptoed through the corridor, as quietly as possible, in an attempt to hear the sounds better. He already expected the worst, some kind of robbery or theft. A murderer behind the door, waiting for his next victim, someone as stupid as Yoongi. But which kind of assassin would sob while expecting his next prey?

He soon noticed the cries were coming from Jimin's room and the elder's heart clenched. Why was his always cheerful roommate weeping with such desperation? Had someone hurt him? Had he failed a class?

“Jimin?” he called for the boy, receiving no response. A few seconds later, the cries completely stopped, leaving Yoongi even more perplexed. “Jimin, are you there?”

 

His only answer was a loud bang from the room, which startled the white-haired boy even more. Yoongi's heart started racing, now truly worried about the situation. What the fuck was going on inside the youngest's room?

 

He walked a few more steps, placing his hand on the doorknob and waited.

“Jimin?” he tried again, his whole body tense in the expectation of a response. A choked wail resonated from the other side of the wood, so Yoongi swallowed his paranoia and opened the door.

 

“Jimin, is that you?” he announced his presence, not wanting to scare the boy, who already seemed distressed enough “Are you-”

 

It suddenly clicked in Yoongi's mind, but it was too late.

 

The boy was on his bed, completely naked apart from the soft black rope that tied his hands together and the lace blindfold covering his eyes. He was on his hands and knees, ass stuck up in the air, back arched obscenely in an almost perfect bow.

The light entered dimly from the corridor, making his skin glow with the glistening sweat. His hair was all ruffled as if someone had pulled on the strands, some bangs stuck in his forehead, and his plump lips were parted as the boy tried to recover his breath.

 

Yoongi all but froze in the doorframe. The younger had a bright red vibrator shoved up his hole, making him writhe and sob uncontrollably from what seemed pretty harsh stimulation. He was rutting his hips forward against the sheets, trying to get some friction on his twitching cock while his abdomen's muscles spasmed in a futile attempt of regaining composure.

 

Yoongi felt his heart skip a beat and remained there, speechless, completely blown by the sight of the attractive boy. He was perfectly aware that he was invading Jimin's privacy, but his legs seemed to have given out to any of his brain's commands, and he was left with the only option of closing his eyes, blushing aggressively while he tried to get his heart pumping again.

 

To his mortification, he could feel the heat starting to build in his lower frame, his ridiculous body obviously aroused at the scene unfolding in front of him.

_This is so fucking wrong, Min Yoongi. You shouldn't be here._

But he really couldn't turn away. Completely unethically, he was mesmerized by Jimin's high-pitched whines, filled with need, and the way the boy's hips thrust rhythmically, chasing some type of relief.

 _JUST MOVE, STUPID!,_ he ordered himself, without much change. _HE'S LIKE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER, FOR GOD'S S-_

 

“Look who's here, Jiminie” A sing-songy voice, dipped in an almost mocking tone appeared, making Yoongi squeeze his eyes shut once again. He didn't even dare to turn towards the owner of the voice, despite the fact that he recognized perfectly whom it belonged to.

Nevertheless, Jimin's reaction was immediate when he heard his name, stopping the wild rutting and trying his best to quit trembling desperately.

 

Hoseok chuckled softly, walking out from the bathroom dressed in nothing more than a pair of boxers, hair damp from the shower he had just taken. He approached the other side of the bed, staring deeply at Yoongi for a few moments before tearing his gaze apart from him and proceeding to run his hands around the youngest's torso, eliciting a shiver from the younger boy. Yoongi peeked out from his closed eyes, gulping when he realized where Hoseok's hands were leading to, almost reaching Jimin's blindfold.

“Seems like someone came to see you, baby” Hoseok teased darkly, ripping the black mask from Jimin's eyes.

 

The boy blinked a few times, getting accustomed to the sudden influx of light coming from the open door, before stilling his gaze on Yoongi, eyes wide in surprise and tear-stained cheeks a dark red when he realized what had been going on.

 

Yoongi swore he could feel his heart literally stopping at the sight, gnawing down at his lip anxiously to the point of blood, hoping that his goddamn legs would walk away from the humiliating scene, but his body didn't respond to any of his rational commands.

 

 

And Jimin...

 

Well, Jimin all but moaned, loud and clear, the sinful sound slipping into Yoongi's head and making his cock twitch, while he arched his back in an almost impossible angle.

 

“I-I... S-sir... Pl-pl-please, please, p-please” he begged, incapable of keeping his hips in place anymore. As Yoongi helplessly noticed, the feeling of being observed only seemed to fuel his need, almost sending him over the edge.

 

“Please what, baby?” Hoseok inquired, voice almost like a growl.

 

Yoongi's breath hitched involuntarily and, when the noise made Hoseok smugly grin, the white-haired boy wished he could disappear. His erection was now more than obvious in his pants, forming an embarrassing tent as he was unable to separate his gaze from the scene unfolding in front of him. He genuinely had no idea that Jimin and Hoseok were in a relationship, much less they did  _this_.

 

“P-Please, le- _aaah_ -let m-m-me cu- _nghhh_... c-cum, sir” Jimin cried, gripping the sheets while fresh tears ran through his cheeks.

 

“You want to cum already?” Hoseok teased the boy again, running a hand through his inner thigh while grabbing his hips with the other, to still them. The black-haired's eyes were fixated on Yoongi the whole time, eyes hungry with lust and a sparkle of amusement, making the elder want to escape from that nightmare. “Don't you want to show Yoongi how much of a good boy you can be?”

 

A moan escaped from Jimin's lips once again, followed by a loud sob when he realized Hoseok was not going to let him release so easily.

“Please, please, please, please” Jimin pleaded, turning his head to look at the white-haired boy, eyes glazed with pure desire.

 

 

Yoongi sworn he had never seen such a pornographic sight in his life.

 

Jimin's head had slightly lolled back and a trail drool was running through his chin, but the didn't seem to notice, too lost in the mind-numbing pleasure. His thighs were trembling in an effort to hold back his orgasm, cock rock hard hanging between his legs. A string of guttural moans spilling off his lips every time Hoseok got dangerously close to his crotch with his teasing caresses.

 

 

Yoongi swallowed thickly, completely out. He was shivering at the mix of shame and arousal, making it hard to distinguish between each two because of the pressure in his lower stomach.

At one of Jimin's loud whimper, the eldest finally recovered his breath and enough decency, so he opened his mouth to apologize for his interruption, but no words came out since his body was still in full shock.

 

Hoseok noticed his attempt and simply smirked amusedly at him, as if Yoongi's trauma was something entertaining. As Yoongi's mouth gaped uselessly, the black-haired male, observing the oldest's reaction with interest, drew a hand to the red vibrator, gripping the end and proceeding to mercilessly pull it out, only to fuck it roughly inside Jimin again. The youngest cried out as his hands lost any shred of strength he had left and fell face first on the mattress, with Hoseok still repeating the motion, shoving the toy in and out of him while he all but shrieked at the stimulation.

 

 

And Yoongi, in his blown state, couldn't help but let a small whine, almost a moan, escape from his lips. It was just so surreal that it seemed like his body had disconnected from his mind, ignoring every single rational command and giving in to his primal desires.

 

“C-c-cum! Cum! P- _uuh_ -lease! Please! I-I-I need t- _nghhh_ -to!” Jimin begged, too drunk in pleasure to formulate a proper sentence in his head.

Hoseok tutted admonishingly, clearly enjoying the pink-haired's desperation.

“Shh, baby. You are not cumming yet”

 

Jimin whined pitifully, squirming in Hoseok's hold when his abdomen's muscles clenched without any further warning. The black-haired was quick to slip a hand between his legs, wrapping his fingers around the base of the younger's cock in a makeshift cock ring.

 

Jimin's body shook through a dry orgasm, a litany of broken whimpers accompanying his moans, unable to decide if what he was feeling was agonizing or gratifying.

 

 

“Doing so good, Jiminie, such a good boy for Sir” Hoseok said, voice way lower than the playful tone he had used before, like an out-of-character praise. Jimin closed his eyes as fresh tears spilled from his eyes running down his cheeks into the mess his face already was. He wanted nothing more than to behave for the new visitor they had that night, but his body was positively aching for any type of release and holding back was a challenge.

 

The pink-haired boy looked at the oldest, who was still standing in the doorframe with the same astonished expression as before, but now his pupils were blown in arousal and his chest was heaving as if he was panting, the raging erection on the front of his pants more than obvious.

 

 

After Jimin's dry orgasm, Yoongi seemed to recover consciousness and control of his body. He quickly pulled the hem of his sweatshirt to cover his hard-on and blushed to the point where his whole face was tinted with a dark shade of pink.

“I... I just.. I'm s-sorry” he stumbled through his words, looking down in shame. Hoseok simply chuckled again, sending a small smile to the white-haired boy, who was already turning around.

 

“Leaving so early, sweetheart?” Hoseok tsked, the mere authority on his voice, bordering disappointment made Yoongi's blood freeze. The younger seemed to notice because he returned to his jovial tone from before. “Don't go just yet”

Yoongi, against what his body screamed for, ignored him, quickly walking down the corridor to escape from that nightmare.

 

 

He only breathed in relief when he reached the other side of the dorm, shutting himself on the bathroom. He spared a look at his reflection on the mirror, face ghostly pale apart from the embarrassing pink adorning his cheeks and his lust blown pupils. His sweatshirt hadn't helped the slightest bit to cover his evident erection, which made Yoongi whimper in mortification.

 

“ _God_ ” he grumbled, opening the shower cubicle and starting to undress, keeping his mind occupied with the water temperature to avoid thinking back to what he had just witnessed. He couldn't jerk off at the thought of his best friend sexually torturing the maknae of the house. It was... It was _too filthy_ , even if his cock was aching from neglect.

 

So he just dragged himself under the stream of iced water, hoping that it would help to ease his nerves. He truly attempted his best to relax, to loosen the tension in his limbs and breathe normally, but his mind wandered to the same thought over and over.

 

 _What is wrong with you?_ He asked himself, the clear vivid image of Hoseok's amused chuckles and the sound of Jimin's unabashed whimpers still lingering in his head as the freezing water hit his burning body.

 

 


	2. serious conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi is still very confused and the others have no intention of helping him

Yoongi woke up, heat pooling on his lower abdomen. He stirred, still half-asleep, and a wave of pleasure jolted through his body. He groaned, hands automatically flying down to wrap his erect cock. He closed his eyes in unbearable arousal, fucking his fist with slow strokes.

 

He had been having those wet dreams, waking up in the edge of orgasming for the past three days. He had supposed it had been a side effect of the scene he had witnessed, that had left him extremely startled and way too horny, even though he didn't want to admit it.

 

He couldn't stop thinking about Hoseok's hands softly stroking Jimin's milky thighs, Jimin's needy whimpers as Hoseok denied his orgasm again and again, his skin covered in a layer of sweat. How Hoseok looked so fucking sexy with wet hair and the evil spark in his eyes, knowing perfectly the effect he had on Yoongi.

 

The boy came barely seconds later, moaning loudly as the white cum stained his shirt and his fist. He rode his hand through the high, his mind displaying obscene images he knew he shouldn't be thinking about.

 

 

He laid in bed for a while, enjoying the satisfaction of the orgasm.

Soon, he started to feel uncomfortable, the sticky fluid drying all over him. He stood up and checked that there was nobody in the corridor before heading to the bathroom.

 

He cleaned the cum guiltily, disgusted at the fact that he had been getting off at the thought of his best friends. He sighed, pulling his clothes apart to wash them himself because the laundry was Jimin's chore usually and he didn't want the younger to find his mess.

 

He dressed and waited quietly in his room until he heard the apartment door close.

He had been avoiding the other two for the past days, too ashamed to face them. He would wait for them to leave the dorm in the mornings and come late in the evening, shutting himself in his room.

 

He was about to head out of his hideout when his phone buzzed.

 

_I know you are awake._

_You really have to stop doing this. You are hurting Jimin._

 

The messages were Hoseok's.

Yoongi bit his lip, imagining the younger's concern. Jimin was a sweet and kind person, so he was probably worried about the fact that the white-haired boy had been avoiding him.

 

Yoongi felt instantly bad. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the maknae.

But, sincerely, after seeing the pink-haired boy begging to cum and rutting like a wild animal in front of him, he hadn't thought the younger would want to see him. Yoongi was wrong, apparently.

 

He didn't know how to answer the message, so he decided to play fool. He didn't want to have this type of conversation with his best friend.

 

_Do what?_

 

Hoseok's response came seconds later. Yoongi's heart clenched at the words, both from fear and regret.

 

_You know what I mean._

 

_I'm serious, Jimin is having a hard time._

 

_We should talk tonight._

 

 

Yoongi thought he was going to pass out. Talk tonight? _I can't do it,_ was his first thought.

 

But after a whole day of reflection and guiltiness for being the cause of Jimin's gloom, he finally agreed with the elder to have a chat.

 

…

 

The minutes seemed eternities to Yoongi as the time passed by. He hadn't been able to concentrate in any of his classes, dreadfully expecting the night that was to come. It was bound to be the most uncomfortable thing in the history of his life.

 

He arrived at the dorm before the other two, so he decided to prepare dinner, to get his mind blank for a while. He knew he should have been doing homework, but he wouldn't be able to focus for more than a minute or two.

 

His hands were sweating non-stop and his heartbeat accelerated as the time approached. Hoseok had told him to meet at 8 o'clock, so the eldest was constantly checking on the clock anxiously.

 

He had to fight the urge to run to his room and hide under the bed until everything had passed. But the thought of a desolated Jimin kept him standing in the kitchen. He loved the young boy too much.

 

 

He soon heard Hoseok's keys dinging and the door opened. Yoongi took a deep breath to ground himself before greeting the other two. Jimin smiled sweetly and nervously waved while Hoseok left his bag on the couch. The choreographer had his usual bright expression and greeted the white-haired boy as if nothing had happened during the last three days.

 

Yoongi was quite inhibited in front of the pair and he announced timidly that he had prepared dinner.

Hoseok thanked him and Jimin seemed excited at the idea of a home-cooked meal. They had been eating way too much takeaway to be good for their health, lately.

 

 

The three of them walked to the kitchen in silence. The eldest served the food as the other two set the table, chitchatting about their day.

 

When Yoongi sat in his chair, Hoseok started talking.

“Look Yoongs, I want you to know that it wasn't our intention to make you uncomfortable in any ways. Before we can discuss the incident, we want to tell you that yes, we are dating. We have been together for more than three months now and we decided to keep it secret for many reasons.”

 

“We didn't want you to feel like a third-wheel” Jimin interrupted the black-haired boy, clarifying.

 

Yoongi scratched his head, lowering his gaze. He had never suspected that his roommates were in a relationship because he had assumed that all the playful touches and the affection came from the close friendship that the young boys shared.

 

“Exactly. So we are sorry that you caught us the other day and that we got too carried away and made you uncomfortable” Hoseok finished, sighing.

 

Yoongi couldn't help but feel bad. He had made Jimin feel unloved by ignoring him and now Hoseok thought that it had been his fault, when it had actually been Yoongi's, for intruding in their private life.

 

“N-no, I'm the one who has to apologize” he mumbled, blushing at the memories from that night. “I-I just invaded your privacy a-and... Well, I would have left before. I-I'm sorry”

 

“You couldn't know, hyung. It's not your fault.” Jimin reassured with a small apologetic smile.

 

 

“It's actually nobody's fault, so why don't we leave it and just continue with our lives. We will try to be more discreet Yoongs, I hope everything can go back to normal.”

 

Yoongi nodded, face burning red at the constant reminder of the scene. Hoseok's serious expression never lasted long and when the black-haired boy noticed Yoongi's embarrassment, it turned into an amused smile as he exclaimed:

 

“Yah! You even liked it!” Hoseok teased, recovering his usual happy tone. Jimin giggled at the comment, which made the choreographer turn around and hit his shoulder “Don't laugh, you did too, Jiminie!”

 

It was Jimin's turn to blush, covering his face with both hands.

 

Hoseok laughed fondly, seeing the two boys finish their food in silence.

 

...

 

“Well, how has your day been?” Hoseok asked Yoongi, trying to lighten up the atmosphere in the living room

 

“Good. I'm pretty sure I passed today's test so I can relax until the next exam. How about you, Jimin?” Yoongi continued politely, not wanting to make the conversation die so early.

 

“We started with practices last week. It's been interesting so far. I'm not doing much, actually, but it's nice to be there.” the maknae answered, soft features turning into a kind smile.

 

“You don't do anything, Jiminie, don't lie. They just want you there for the coffees.” Hoseok poking fun at the boy and making Yoongi snort involuntarily. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, feeling embarrassed at the sudden interruption. Even though Jimin had clarified that they didn't want Yoongi to feel left out, he couldn't help but have the feeling that he was disturbing the moment between the couple.

 

“Yah, hyung! That's not fair!” Jimin tried to defend himself, looking everything but intimidating.

 

“Well, you're right. You burn the coffee everytime”

 

“Hyung!!” Jimin whined in defeat, shoving Hoseok away with his feet as he huffed.

 

...

 

A few hours later, things had seemed to settle a little bit between the three young men, even though the elder didn't feel as comfortable as he had felt before. They decided to go to sleep because it was almost midnight and they all had classes the next day.

 

Yoongi changed onto his pajamas and plopped in bed, with only one thing clear in his head.

 

 

He was even more confused than before.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what i writing anymore but some smut is coming in the next chapter
> 
> i just want this to have some plot


	3. movie nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seems like yoongi can't get a rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not proof-read, so please have mercy on me if there are any mistakes i'm so tired because of school ahahahhaha

The seven boys were laying sprawled on Jin and Namjoon's couches. There were some empty bottles of soda and beer and some pizza boxes on the coffee table. Taehyung fumbled with the TV remote, trying to make all the boys agree in one film.  
“C'mon Taeeee!” Jungkook whined, reaching out for the device. “Go to the horror section, please”

Taehyung swatted his hand away and completely ignored him.  
“How about comedy?”  
“Mhm” Namjoon hummed, wanting nothing more than the boys to stop discussing and choose a fucking film.

“Shut up, Joon. You'll be asleep in a minute. You don't have the right to vote” Jin laughed, seeing the boy's almost closed eyes and his sleepy expression.

“Action?” Hoseok inquired, tired of waiting for the others to decide.

“Yeah, action” Yoongi corroborated, tapping on Tae's shoulder. “Everybody loves action, Tae”

Jungkook huffed in defeat, falling back dramatically as Taehyung scrolled down the chosen category. He finally decided on one of the newest superhero movies, smiling in delight as he pressed play.

“Can we, at least, eat some popcorn?” Jungkook kept complaining “I'm going to die of boredness if not”

“They are in the highest cupboard Kookie, help yourself,” Jin told the youngest one. Jimin followed him too, lured by the promise of more food. 

 

Yoongi was pretty tired, so he knew he would probably fall asleep in the middle of the movie. 

He was extremely exhausted lately, mostly because the white-haired boy had turned into kind of a robot. He went to classes, made his homework and ate in autopilot only to lay in bed for hours, unable to fall asleep because his mind buzzed. The same memories repeated on his head again and again, like if he was trying to find a new meaning, an unseen signal.  
It was driving him crazy. 

Hoseok and Jimin didn't seem to notice his ghostly presence in the dorm, and if they did, they hadn't mentioned anything.   
They had kissed a few times in front of Yoongi, but they had tried to keep the relationship PG in front of the eldest boy. 

 

A few minutes later, after the opening credits of the film were already over, the two boys appeared with various bowls of popcorn. They distributed the snack and they returned to their places; Jungkook laying across the soft rug and Jimin at the end of one couch, next to Hoseok. 

From his place on the other sofa, Yoongi could perfectly see the couple, sharing popcorn with their attention fixated on the movie. 

Yoongi got comfortable and tried to follow the storyline of the film, miserably failing because his mind was totally off. He sighed frustratedly and decided to sleep, not finding anything better to do. He turned to his side and closed his eyes, placing his palms under his face in a form of cushion. 

 

When he was about to doze off, he heard a familiar whimper. He looked around the room, but nobody else had seemed to notice. Everyone had finished his popcorn and they had covered themselves with blankets. Someone had thrown one over Yoongi and he was so tired he hadn't even noticed.

As Jin had predicted, Namjoon was sound sleep, snoring softly. Jungkook, who had been the first to reject the film, was the most interested now.

 

He was probably already hallucinating. He was fucking hearing sounds inside his head, so the most rational explanation was that he was going mad.

But Yoongi heard the sound again, a soft, breathy whimper that was too familiar.

He observed the owner of the voice, but Jimin had his gaze on the screen, absorbed by the movie. He was laying with his head on Hoseok's chest, their bodies together.   
Hoseok's attention was also on the characters, brows slightly frowned. 

You are definitely crazy, Min Yoongi. Yoongi reprimanded himself as he repositioned, wishing he could fall asleep as easy as Joon, who was out like a light in any situation. 

 

But before he could close his eyelids, something caught his eye. 

It was the way Jimin's breathing pattern suddenly changed, hitching. Yoongi could see how the younger was biting down on his lip as if he tried to keep quiet. 

The pink-haired boy squirmed in his place, getting even closer to Hoseok. The choreographer was immobile as if he was oblivious to Jimin's situation. 

Meanwhile, none of the other boys had realized Jimin's discomfort. The boy had now shifted, hugging a cushion close to his chest as his head lolled to the side, eyes rolling back.

 

Yoongi held his breath as the situation progressed. The white-haired boy wasn't a fool. He had seen that blissed-out expression in Jimin before and it was pretty obvious to him what was going on between the couple.

He saw Hoseok leaning close to the younger's ear, muttering something that only the young student could hear.  
The effect was immediate, Jimin moaned quietly, toes curling in pleasure. 

Hoseok's hand disappeared under Jimin's shirt, along with the other that was already under the blanket.   
Yoongi could see the bulge under the cloth, how Hoseok's hand moved, alternating from traced circles to sudden jerks, which made Jimin's body shudder. 

The younger's cheeks were a light pink, contrasting with his glowing, milky skin. He was kicking his legs softly, toes curling and uncurling, probably overwhelmed by the touches. 

Hoseok's expression hadn't changed a bit, keeping that fake facade of control as the corner of his lip curved in an unconscious smirk. 

 

Yoongi finally let out the air he had been holding, trying to relieve the pressure he was starting to feel on his dick. He pressed his thighs together, trying to prevent himself from getting fully hard, but with Jimin's pants in the background, the friction of his trousers only worsened the arousal. He looked back at the screen in an attempt to distract himself.  
He couldn't believe he had caught the couple in one of their intimate moments again.  
But they were doing it in the living room of their friend's dorm, for God's sake. What were they expecting?

He tried to relax, to distract himself from the obscene imagery that his brain displayed at the moment. But that, added to Jimin's subtle moans and tiny squirming, made impossible for the white-haired boy to keep his mind inattentive. 

 

Finally, when Jimin's pants had transformed into breathy, needy whines and the younger was rocking his hips in Hoseok's hand, Yoongi sat up, carefully covering his hard-on with the blanket. Jimin's attention was quickly redirected to the elder, trying to behave normally as Hoseok kept his ministrations, merciless. 

At this point, everyone else had fallen asleep, leaving Yoongi with the horny couple and his embarrassing arousal.   
"Everything good, Yoongi hyung?" Hoseok asked with a small smile, making Yoongi groan. The fact that the choreographer acted like nothing was happening made the situation even hotter. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I-I just need to go to the toilet"  
"Of course" Hoseok turned to Jimin as he talked "And you, Jiminie, how is it going?"

The younger blushed deeply, opening and closing his mouth in defeat. Yoongi observed him, clearly noticing Jimin's swollen lips from the biting to keep himself silent and his incontrollable rutting against Hoseok's thigh. 

"Jimin?" Hoseok insisted as if he wanted a response from the spaced out boy. Jimin whimpered, looking at the choreographer, and then truly realizing that Yoongi was staring at him. 

His eyes opened wide and arched his back, choking on his moan as he cummed. Yoongi stood frozen, watching the boy's thighs tremble under the blanket and the sticky fluid staining the grey fabric. 

Jimin gasped loudly, uttering a serie of nonsense apologizes as he came down from his orgasm.

 

Yoongi looked away, his own cock dripping precum and painfully strained by his boxers. He locked his eyes with Hoseok, who was deeply staring at him as if he waited for the elder's reaction.

“I'm sorry, hyung. This wasn't supposed to happen” Hoseok spoke, but Yoongi knew there wasn't a drop of guilt in his words, nor in his eyes, filled with the lust of the moment. 

 

The white-haired man said nothing as he exited the room and left the dorm, closing the door with a slam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg what is this   
> forgive me hahahahahhaha
> 
> confused yoongi is coming nexttt (and some smut for sure)


	4. anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi keeps blaming himself

Yoongi wasn't angry at his roommates. He truly wasn't, it was just that the moment had been too overwhelming for him and he had escaped the situation in full panic mode.

 

That was exactly the reason why he had moved to Namjoon's dorm. It was simply because he needed time to himself. Time to think, to try to clear the mess of emotions in his head.   
  
  
He had left without saying anything, like a coward, just leaving a note stuck in the freezer for the couple to know that he would be away for a few days.   
He didn't know how much time he would be out, he didn't even know if he had the courage to come back.   
  
He was aware that it wasn't the most rational thing to do. He should have talked with his friends, explain them his problem and try to solve it. They always made it like that.   
But Yoongi was confused. Everything around him was a chaos and he just needed some peace to tidy his thoughts.   
  
  
Namjoon, as the good friend he was, hadn't asked any questions, knowing that he had to let Yoongi tell him when he was ready.   
He had prepared the spare room for him, allowing him to borrow some of his clothes.   
  
The younger college student knew that this wasn't an uncommon occurrence for Yoongi. He had been by his side during more than eight years and he was used to the white-haired boy's brief existential crisis.   
  
So he fed him his favorite foods and gave him space and silence, which was what Yoongi exactly needed.  
  
\--  
  
At the moment, the architect student was laying on his bed, dressed with an old shirt grey shirt and boxers. His eyes were fixated on the ceiling, but his mind was somewhere else.   
  
He couldn't stop thinking on how Jimin would be doing. He was really fond of the cute young boy and he loved to hear the overly exaggerated stories the pink-haired boy liked to tell, eyes sparkly with enthusiasm and a big smile with his crooked tooth on display.   
  
Yoongi's heart ached at the image, realizing how much he missed it.   
  
And Hoseok. The guy who never failed to make him laugh, the one who always managed to convince him to do the craziest things, the one that always massaged his back and helped him relax when college was stressful.   
  


  
He fucking missed them so much it physically hurt. He had grown so accustomed at their presence in the dorm for the last four years that their absences now felt like a void.  
He wondered if it was too late to come back to the dorm and apologize. But he had been a coward, a horrible person by running away without a single word or explanation. They probably wouldn't want to see him.   
  
  
  
The first days, Yoongi had ignored the stream of calls that he received, both from Jimin and Hoseok and the thousand worried messages from the elder.   
Jimin had sent him a huge text full of hearts, that Yoongi hadn't read yet, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to bear it if he did.   
  
Yoongi had supposed that Namjoon had spoken to them because the uncountable messages had ended, leaving an anxious urge in the eldest to constantly check the phone to make sure that they hadn't sent anything.   
  
  
He truly wanted to fix what he had caused. He wanted to go back in time, to avoid opening that door that had only led him to confusion and misunderstanding.   
  
Yoongi loved the two boys almost as brothers. He had to admit he had had a small, tiny -well, maybe not that little- crush on Hoseok when they first met, but now the white-haired considered them really close friends and he didn't want to risk losing them.   
  
  
But that night... That had been another thing.   
He had never thought of the adorable, sweet pink-haired boy as nothing more than a ball of fluffiness, but fuck, the sight of that night had been erotic.   
  
He tried to deny it, to convince himself that it had been just the heat of the moment, but his mind didn't seem to agree.   
  
And Min Yoongi was going crazy.   
And horny, terribly horny.   
  
  
He felt so ashamed, even though he knew that Jimin didn't actually care, moreover, it brought him pleasure. And Hoseok... Hoseok seemed to love it.   
  
 _There's no turning back now_ **,** the boy thought, regret filling him. He was completely responsible for his actions, even though he wasn't proud of them. And, besides-  
  


  
He took some deep, long breaths, in an attempt to steady his heartbeat and to stop the blabbering in his mind.   
It always happened when he was anxious. He tended to overthink too much, leading to a never-ending conversation with himself, which, most of the times, made absolutely no sense.   
  
So Yoongi shook his head vigorously, as if he was trying to erase the thoughts from his brain and stood up, sighing.   
He had gotten less than 2 hours of sleep but he knew that he needed to attend his classes. If he stayed at home another day, he was a hundred percent positive that he would fail the final exams.   
  
Half-heartedly, he rummaged through the clothes that Namjoon had given him, finding a salmon pink polo to wear. It took him twice the time to get ready because he had to search for a belt since Namjoon's pants kept falling off his hips.  
  
He had never been too much worried about his appearance, just the normal teenage complexes that lingered a bit too long, but he wanted to look decent this time because the dark circles under his eyes were pretty scary.   
  
  
After an attempt of brushing his messy bangs with his hand and a bit of foundation, his aspect was relatively acceptable.  
He gulped down the cup of Americano that Namjoon had left for him in the counter and grabbed his backpack, leaving the dorm after almost three days without stepping a foot out of his room.   
  
  


  
Half an hour later, he was sitting through an unbelievably boring design class, so his mind started to wander. Again. 

  
He just couldn't shake the guilty feeling off. Now that things had cooled down a bit -after the intense moment and Yoongi's reaction-, he just wanted things to go back to normal.   
He just didn't want to lose his roommates, and much less to hurt them.   
He was perfectly aware that Jimin had probably been offended by his sudden disappearance and Yoongi didn't want to be a burden on the younger's life. He truly adored him too much.   
  
  


And he knew that Hoseok hadn't probably shown it but the choreographer and the architecture student were very close, so it had surely bothered the other. Maybe he was angry at Yoongi for how he was acting.   
Hoseok almost never lost his temper and Yoongi could feel his stomach twist at the thought of the bright boy getting mad.   
  
He had been stupid, so, so, so stupid. What if the couple had fought because of him? Had he harmed their relationship? He couldn't forgive himself if he had.   
He buried his head between his arms and blinked to avoid the tears from falling. His throat was squeezed shut and he felt like throwing up.   
Why couldn't he be normal for just one fucking time? He always messed things up.   
  
  
The bell rang a few minutes later, but Yoongi didn't get up from his chair. He wasn't able to gather enough physical force to stand. He felt his chest tearing at every second, a thousand of images flashing in his head as he lost control.   
  
He couldn't tell how much time had passed, but when he calmed down a little, he saw that the classroom was empty.   
He realized that he had been crying because his cheeks felt wet and there was a slightly salty taste on his lips.   
He breathed deep, brushing his hair back and wiped the tears with the hem of his shirt.   
  
He just wanted to go home and lay on the bed. Maybe prepare himself a hot chocolate and watch a film, curled under a hundred layers of blankets.   
Yes, that was a great idea. So, gripping tight at the thought, he walked to the door.   
  


  
He hadn't stepped one foot out of the classroom when he bumped on someone. He looked up, rubbing his head where the stranger had hit him by accident, about to apologize, but the sight in front of him knocked out his breath.

 

Hoseok.

 

The black-haired boy was standing in front of him, holding a pile of books in his hands, his gaze fixated on the elder.

Yoongi couldn't move a muscle while he tried to guess Hoseok's expression. Was he angry? Sad? Maybe disappointed?

He felt his hands starting to tremble and the anxiety creeping up his gut.

 

“Yoongi hyung...” Hoseok started, but Yoongi's harsh sob interrupted him.

The elder, broke down, covering his face with his hands. He could stop neither the tears from flowing nor the strained sobs that came out of his throat.

Hoseok took a step forward, engulfing him in a hug, but Yoongi squirmed out of his hold, shoulders shaking from the effort to quit crying.

“I'm sorry, Hobi. I'm so sorry...” Yoongi mumbled shakily, words muffled by his unsteady breathing.

 

The white-haired boy's only thought was to leave. To escape before Hoseok could lash out all of his anger on him. He didn't want Hoseok to yell, he didn't want to see the younger's pain.

It was all his fault.

 

But before he could run away, he felt a hand on his wrist, squeezing tight. An arm wrapped around his waist, retaining him. Yoongi let out a whimper, trying to break out of his hold.

He couldn't think straight. He just wanted all of this to end.

 

Hoseok pulled the elder closer, who had gone limp, allowing Yoongi to bury his head in the crook of his neck. Yoongi heard the choreographer sigh in relief when the elder accepted his embrace.

The student's mind was still buzzing, incapable of reasoning, but he let Hoseok maneuver him until they were sitting on the floor, bodies linked.

 

“Breath for me, hyung” Hoseok whispered, rubbing circles in his back, in an incredibly comforting motion. “I'm here now. I'm here with you”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is such a mess idk anymore
> 
> but oh well  
> (i promise smut is coming soon <3)


	5. confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi is really, really confused. and things don't seem to get any clearer

****

"Breath for me, hyung. I'm here now. I'm here with you"  
  
Yoongi let out a broken cry at those words, but he allowed Hoseok to comfort him, patting his back and promising everything was going to be alright. After a while, Yoongi ran out of tears, so he sniffled and hiccuped in the choreographer's shoulder. The black-haired boy didn't seem to care, he just wrapped his arms around Yoongi and waited until Yoongi had let it all out.   
  
When the latter calmed down a little bit, Hoseok pinched his chin gently, tilting his head so they were locking gazes.  
"I'm s-sorry H-Hobi. D-d-don't be a-angry" the elder hiccuped, trying to look away.   
"Hey, hey" Hobi spoke in the softest voice he could "First of all, I'm not angry at you. We are not angry at you. In fact, Jimin thinks you are the one who is mad at us. And second, don't apologize again. You have nothing to be sorry about, okay?"  
  
Yoongi bit his lip, fighting the tears that were coming back. His mind felt like mush, unable to form a decent sentence to answer, so he just slowly nodded as the words sank in.   
  
Hoseok wasn't shouting. They were not angry. Everything was going to be okay.   
  
 _Breathe, you stupid_ he told himself.   
Everything was going to be okay.  
  
Hoseok didn't say anything while Yoongi attempted to put his emotions under control. He just sat there, arms wrapped around the younger's waist, providing some stability for Yoongi to ground himself.  
  
When the student was able to function relatively properly again, Hoseok helped him to stand up, gathering his things and packing his backpack.   
  
Yoongi mumbled a small thank you as they walked outside. Hoseok simply gave him a comforting smile.   
  
  
"Where are we going?" Yoongi asked once he was in Hoseok's car, sitting in the copilot's seat.   
"I'm taking you to the dorm. We have to talk, this time seriously. And then you can decide what to do"  
  
Yoongi detected the hurt in his voice. It was just a moment, but his words came out strained and the black-haired boy slightly tensed. Yoongi felt the guilt twisting his gut.   
  
"I'm sorry" he muttered.   
"Yoongi hyung. Don't be sorry, please. None of us blames you"  
  
Yoongi nodded again, but his mind didn't allow him to believe those words. It was impossible that they didn't hold anything against him.   
  
Instead of letting the nerves and the guilt wreck him, he closed his eyes, focusing on the music and the rhythmic tapping of Hoseok's finger against the wheel.  
  


  
He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until Hoseok shook him gently to bring him back. He blinked a few times, slowly recovering conscience.   
He saw a flash of pink coming out from the dorm and before he could even think of feeling nervous, a small body tackled him and he soon was wrapped in the tightest hug he had ever experienced.   
  
Jimin stayed tangled to him for a solid two minutes before letting go, smiling softly at him. Yoongi sighed in relief when he saw there were no tears or no angry resentments.   
"Missed you, hyung"Jimin said after detaching himself from the elder, and he sounded so genuine that Yoongi's heart clenched again.   
  
"Let's go inside, make some coffee and have a relaxing chat" Hoseok proposed rather casually, even though the white-haired boy knew they had planned this before his arrival.   
  
Jimin nodded eagerly and pulled Yoongi's hand for the elder to follow him.   
  
  
They sat on the table while Hoseok prepared some snacks and said coffee. Yoongi's heart beat twice as fast as normal. His hands were sweating and he couldn't stay still, no matter how much he tried.   
  
He was very nervous, and his nerves had no rational reason because he had known those guys for years. But the last events had awoken something in him that he couldn't really identify. Well, or maybe more than identify, accept.   
He had felt sexually attracted to them, to the point of fantasizing and reliving the same memory again and again.   
It was just sick and he was sure that Hoseok and Jimin would be horrified if they could read his thoughts.   
  
And now they wanted everything to go back to normal. Yoongi wasn't sure to be able to manage it.   
  
  
"Well, hyung. First of all, it's our turn to apologize. We want to say that nobody blames you for leaving or for whatever you are working yourself up. Namjoon told us you were upset" Hoseok started, smiling gently to his hyung while he talked.   
"I... I just don't..." Yoongi didn't know how to deal with the topic. It made him really confused and he started to get really anxious and things were just-  
  
"Please talk to us. Tell us what you want, how we can make it better, hyungie"  
Yoongi lowered his gaze. He didn't know how to make it better. Fuck, he didn't even know what he really wanted.   
  
"Min Yoongi. Look at me" the deadly serious tone in Hoseok's voice sent shivers down Yoongi's spine. "I'm going to ask you some questions. I want you to nod or shake your head accordingly. If you really can't answer it, just shrug, alright?"  
  
Yoongi bit his lip. That seemed easy enough. He nodded as he had been instructed to and Hoseok's features softened again.   
"Good, really good. Okay, do you know Jimin and I are in a relationship?"  
The white-haired boy nodded, relaxing a little. The questions seemed pretty simple and Yoongi could manage that.   
"Are you upset about the fact that we are in a relationship?"  
Yoongi shook his head vigorously. He wasn't angry about it, if anything, he was really happy for them.   
"Okay, that's a good start. So, you caught us having sex.”

 

Yoongi blushed and looked away in utter embarrassment but nevertheless nodded. He saw Jimin flustered too and Hoseok's lips curled into a little smile when he saw the others' sudden shyness.

“No need to be embarrassed about it. You seemed to like it quite a bit, didn't you?”

Yoongi whined, covering his face with his hands while his face turned even redder.

 

“Oh god, Hoseok. You are the worst” Jimin scolded, hitting the choreographer's shoulder. “We agreed on this being a serious conversation, not on you just exposing your exhibitionism kink and trying to lure your roommate into your crazy kinky sex life”

 

Hoseok laughed at Jimin's exasperated tone, shushing him playfully. Jimin rolled his eyes and turned around, pretending to be done with him.

“I swear I don't know why I date you” Jimin huffed.

 

Hoseok blew him an apologetic kiss before focusing on Yoongi again, who hadn't moved his hands.

“I asked you a question, hyung. Yes or no? Remember that you can shrug if you don't know how to answer it”

 

Yoongi whimpered softly, his mind buzzing again. He knew the answer to the question but he was too fucking embarrassed to admit it. He gnawed on his lip, slowly raising his head to peek at the choreographer. The latter was expecting an answer with his brows slightly raised, but his eyes were nothing but understanding.

Yoongi sighed before nodding almost imperceptibly. Hoseok shot him a small smile of encouragement and Jimin shifted in his place, now interested again.

Once the white-haired boy had done it, he felt an enormous weight leave his chest. He took a few deep breaths, letting the realization sink in. The couple didn't seem disgusted by his confession, they didn't even seem bothered.

 

“Thank you for the sincerity, Yoongi. We really appreciate it.” Jimin assured, getting closer to him to be able to hug him. The elder melted into the embrace, feeling much better.

 

 

They stayed in silence for a while, finishing their coffee, that now had got cold.

 

After a few minutes of deep thinking, reliving the conversation again and again in his brain, as Yoongi usually did, the architecture student dared to look at the couple.

“Crazy kinky sex life?” he asked, with a string of voice. He regretted it the second after the words had come out of his lips. He had done it absolutely unconsciously, like if he was thinking out loud. He just couldn't shake the thought from his head.

He covered his face once again, feeling his cheeks getting hotter and hotter and murmured an apology.

 

“Ehmmm...” Jimin started and Yoongi saw his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

“Do you know about _bdsm_?” Hoseok cut the younger, after clearing his throat.

 

Yoongi almost choked on his coffee. Thousands of erotic images came to his head. He had a bit of an idea of what Hoseok was talking about but he had only seen it in bad porn or movies.

He tried to recover his breath as he looked back and forth from Jimin to Hoseok.

“I'll take that as a yes” Hoseok continued, not the slightest bit affected by Yoongi's reaction. “Jimin and I like to spice things up in bed. But that's probably more than you want to know”

 

Jimin laughed awkwardly after the brief explanation while Yoongi tried to order his thoughts.

“But... Isn't that the weird thing about slaves and whips?” Yoongi asked in a whisper, confused. He didn't want to think of any of their roommates hurting each other. The image of Jimin being mistreated as he had seen in some strange videos on the internet made him cringe.

 

“God, Yoongi hyung, I don't know what you saw or read, but _bdsm_ is far from what you are imagining right now” Hoseok rapidly cleared after seeing Yoongi's scared expression. “Jimin and I maintain a simple dom/sub relationship. It's safe, sane and consensual.”

“Oh... Okay...” Yoongi muttered, biting his lip harshly. He didn't understand, but it wasn't his business.

 

“I... I just kinda like to give up control” Jimin finally talked, an insecure tone coating his words. “Sometimes I get really overwhelmed and it helps to be cared for. Hobi hyung helps me a lot”

 

Yoongi quickly nodded, not wanting the younger to feel embarrassed about something that helped him. He loved the younger way too much to feel any negative emotion about his choices. If this was his cup of tea, Yoongi had nothing to say about it.

But he was still very, very muddled.

 

“Don't look at me like this, Yoongi” Hoseok smiled, kicking him lightly. “We don't do anything we don't both agree on, and we have safewords. It's nothing to be worried about.”

 

Yoongi finally nodded, after remaining quiet for some minutes.

 

“That's... great. I... I'm glad that you are happy... Uhm...” Yoongi forced a smile at their roommates, trying his best to get some decent words out of his mouth. It didn't work, though. He ended up scratching the back of his head timidly, not knowing what else to do.

 

 

“So, that means... are you moving back here, hyungie?” Jimin asked, his eyes sparkly and his bottom lip jutting out in a small pout. Yoongi's heart clenched. If he said no, Jimin would be devastated. He couldn't do that to the young boy.

 

“I guess...” he responded, earning a screech from the pink-haired, who jumped from his chair to engulf him in a tight hug. Hoseok laughed and patted Yoongi's shoulder proudly.

“Thank you, hyung. I promise everything will get better from now on.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ajdnsfbshbfhgdfjabrgenkds  
> i just want to add some plot before i can start with the smut because i don't want this to be just sex
> 
> next chapter is going to be interesting, i promise


	6. drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi shouldn't have drunk so much

Yoongi was drunk. Really drunk.   
  
The world spun around him and he couldn't focus on the conversation he was having with Kihyun. He simply nodded again and again, not making any sense of the blubber of words that came out of the other's mouth.   
  
They were on Kihyun and Changkyun's dorm, celebrating the latter's birthday. He looked around the room, the bright lights hurting his eyes.   
  
He spotted Hoseok lively talking to Hyungwon, gesturing exaggerated with his hands.   
Jimin was in the couch, gulping down another drink as he chatted with Wonho. His cheeks were a light pink, indicating that he was drunk too.   
  
Yoongi rubbed his eyes, weakly. His head throbbed and he felt like he was going to vomit. He stood up, leaving a confused Kihyun behind and approaches Hoseok.   
The choreographer immediately threw an arm around his shoulders, smiling widely.   
"How is the party going, Yoon?" he asked the elder.   
"Great, great" Yoongi answered, trying to sound the less drunk he could. His tongue was dry and very, very heavy, so the words came out slurred.   
Hoseok chuckled and his laugh sounded like a dring. Yoongi smiled sheepishly, amused at the interaction. Hyungwon was smiling at them, visibly drunk too.   
  
Minhyuk and Taehyung called the others to prepare the cake, but Yoongi, Jimin, and Jooheon had to stay in the living room. Kihyun had considered that they were too out to enter the kitchen.   
Jimin immediately laid in Yoongi's lap, getting comfortable and yawning openly.   
  
Changkyun blew the candles and they gave him the presents. The room was filled with loud laughs and nonsense talking of the drunk boys.   
The only ones who remained mostly sober where Hoseok and Shownu, the ones that were on car duty that night.   
  
  
They left less than an hour later, mostly because Jimin was sleepy and kept whining in discomfort. Yoongi had a permanent feeling that he was going to throw up, but he didn't want to bother Hoseok. He was responsible for his actions and it was his fault that he had gone overboard.   
It had been almost a week since Yoongi had returned to the dorm and things seemed much better. Jimin had recovered his constant brightness and Hoseok had done everything in his hands to make Yoongi feel comfortable again.   
  
They climbed on the car, with the two students in the back because Hoseok asked Yoongi to keep an eye on Jimin while he drove. The latter seemed to be in another dimension, looking through the window with his gaze lost.   
  
They arrived at their dorm a few minutes later and Yoongi's terrible headache had slightly subsided.   
"You love us, right?" Jimin asked a few moments later, out of the blue.   
If he were sober, Yoongi would have compulsively thought about the question and found a thousand more meanings, but his drunk mind automatically responded without hesitation.   
"Of course I do love you, Jimin"  
  
Jimin hummed in approval, relaxing visibly.   
And suddenly, without any other warning, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Yoongi's lips.   
Yoongi froze, looking at Jimin with wide eyes. Hoseok had seemed to paralyze too, eyeing the other two in surprise.   
  
When Jimin realized that Yoongi hadn't done anything yet, he stepped forward, kissing the elder again this time with more force. It wasn't just a peck. It was a desperate, harsh clash of his lips against Yoongi's.   
  
The latter brought his hands to the pink-haired boy and gently separated his face.   
"Jimin..." he started, trying to control his accelerated heartbeat. He couldn't process what had just happened and he was frozen in his place, still feeling Jimin's wet plump lips against his own.   
  
"Y-Yoongi, please" Jimin breathed, still too close to Yoongi's face. Hoseok hadn't moved yet, observing the scene unfold in front of him. "Please Yoongi, I-I want you so bad"  
  
The words stuck in Yoongi's mind, echoing as Jimin approached again, this time directing his hands to the elder's crotch. Yoongi felt the younger's fingers ghost over his cock, outlining it. Jimin's hard member was poking in his thigh as the pink-haired boy rocked his hips against Yoongi.   
The elder's breath hitched and he didn't move, this time by choice. He was too drunk and too confused to think properly, so he just let it be.  
  
His cock started to get hard almost immediately but Hoseok pulled Jimin away, making Yoongi unconsciously whine at the loss.   
"Fuck, Jimin. You are badly drunk, you can't just go around doing this. We had agreed on not saying anything" Hoseok said as he helped the younger to stabilize and kept him away from Yoongi.   
The latter was panting, cock fully hard now. He hadn't understood Hoseok's words, only able to focus on the arousal.  
He whined again, this time louder. His body was screaming for more, was aching to be touched by Hoseok's heavenly hands and Jimin's soft lips.  
"I-I... Please" this time Yoongi was the one breathing pleads.   
  
Hoseok shook his head.   
"Yoon, you don't know what you are saying. Please go to sleep and we'll discuss this tomorrow"  
  
Jimin whined, pouting at the choreographer.  
"I-I want to play with Yoongi, please. Please, S-Sir, I'll be good"  
  
"Jimin, we can't do a scene if you are drunk. You know it perfectly. I'll help you with that and we can talk about it tomorrow.”

 

Yoongi's head started spinning and he knew that Hoseok was denying him the pleasure.

He suddenly saw everything clear.

 

He wanted it, he wanted Hoseok to run his fingers through his cock, to kiss the inside of his thighs, to tease him until he couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted Jimin to moan for him, in that high-pitched tone he used when he was almost over the edge. He wanted to see him writhe and whimper, totally blissed out.

 

Deep down, his rational side was screaming that it was wrong, that he didn't have the right to do it, but his suppressed desire had emerged with the push of the alcohol.

 

“Please, Hoseok, please. I want you too, I want both of you. I-I can't take it anymore.” Yoongi finally confessed, words slurred but still understandable.

 

 

Hoseok just stared at Yoongi, mouth hanging open. He blinked a few times as if he tried to process the words.

Jimin giggled and took a step forward, satisfied at the confession. He reached out for Yoongi, looking at Hoseok as if he was reproaching him an 'I told you'.

 

That was what made Hoseok come back to reality. He held Jimin tightly, without hurting him, just to avoid him from throwing himself on top of Yoongi.

 

“Yoongi hyung, wait here. I'll be back in a second” he ordered the elder, entering his room and pulling Jimin's hand for the maknae to follow him.

 

He laid the almost passed out boy in his bed, caressing his hair.

“Babe, try to get some sleep. I promise we'll talk about it tomorrow, but just rest for now”

“I-I want-”

“I know you want, Jimin. But it can't be right now. Now be a good boy and close your eyes”

 

 

 

When Hoseok exited the room, Yoongi was in the same place as he had left him, whimpering like a kicked puppy.

“Let's go to bed, hyung. Don't worry for now, we'll clear things out tomorrow morning”

 

Yoongi nodded, curling into a ball as soon as he was laid down. He was whining weakly, but he was too drunk to notice that the broken sounds were spilling out of his mouth.

Hoseok sighed and kissed his forehead, brushing the sweaty bangs out of his face.

“We love you, Yoon. We really do. Don't ever doubt it”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm such a mess, please forgive me


	7. hangover

Yoongi woke up with the most intense hangover he had ever experienced. The memories of last night were fragmented, and they came back blurry and in pieces. 

But Yoongi could still feel Jimin's plump lips grazing his, or Hoseok's gentle voice as he had laid him to sleep.  
The memories brought shame to the white-haired boy, who blamed himself of getting so drunk. He shouldn't be a burden for Hoseok. He was supposed to be the eldest and yet he was intoxicating himself to the point of not reasoning.  
To the point of unleashing his feelings in front of the couple selfishly.  
But from the other side, relief washed over him the moment he realized that the couple hadn't rejected him. To the contrary, Jimin had outright begged for him. And that thought light up a sparkle of hope inside Yoongi, despite the fact that he was scolding himself for being so irresponsible.

 

He stayed in his room for the whole morning, battling his thoughts until he decided to take a shower before going to the kitchen to have breakfast.  
As he had predicted, the others were there. Jimin was seated in the table, struggling through his homework as a very patient Hoseok helped him the best he could. 

Yoongi stood in the doorframe, deciding what to do. He had felt so sure about it the night before, but now he couldn't bring himself to step forward and finally confess. 

“Is it true?” he blurted out, words slipping from his lip before he could stop them,

Jimin and Hoseok looked up at the direction of the voice. The choreographer frowned slightly, confused. Jimin bit his lip, clearly embarrassed about what had happened the day before.  
“What is true?” Hoseok responded, not knowing what the elder meant. He gestured for him to come closer, patting the chair next to his. Yoongi didn't move, so Hoseok raised his eyebrows, knowing that the student was holding himself back from expressing his feelings. “Yoongi, what do you mean?”

Yoongi's head dropped low, gathering all his courage to answer the question. He didn't want to disappoint Hoseok, but he always ended up doing the wrong things.  
“Do...Do you really want me? I mean... in-in... I... Do you?”

Hoseok immediately stood up and walked to him before the elder could work himself up. He engulfed him in a tight hug, holding him close.  
“Of course we do, Yoongi. We do.” Hoseok assured, aware of Yoongi's fragile state. “We love you so much. And we want you, in every way. I'm sorry that we kept it hidden, we thought it was better for you, but it clearly wasn't.”

Yoongi nodded, feeling the tears prick the corner of his eyes. He felt an enormous wave of relief washed over him, leaving him exhausted as he clung into Hoseok.  
“Shush, hyung. You are okay now. You don't have to hide from us anymore. Please forgive us”

Yoongi couldn't manage to pronounce a word, so he just tightened his grip on Hoseok, feeling the warmth of his body.  
It was going to be okay.

“I know you have no reason to trust us because we've done everything wrong, but we want to explain. If you want to say anything, as little as it is, just go ahead.”

Yoongi was sat in a chair by Hoseok and he looked up to the couple, hands starting to tremble at the loss of Hoseok's contact.  
“'S okay, hyung” Jimin moved to cuddle the elder, knowing how tiny and lost he was feeling, as the youngest had experienced that sensation plenty of times. “We are going to deal with this, I promise. You don't need to do anything else”

The words soothed Yoongi more than he could have ever imagined. He just allowed himself to relax, melting onto the maknae's touch. 

“I want to leave things clear. We've been wanting you since the moment you stepped in that room. But we thought you were just freaked out by us, so we decided to let it go, thinking that it would get better with time. Namjoon also told us to give you some space. That's why we didn't say anything to you in the whole time.”

Yoongi tried to remember his actions, wondering how he had screwed up so badly. But he could only think about the constant chaos that had reigned his life during the past weeks.

“We want to have sex with you, hyung. It goes further than that but I know it's confusing at first. We hold no grudge and we hope you can forgive us, too.”

A sob of relief escaped Yoongi's lips. How could he be mad at them? They had been nothing but understanding. As weird as this conversation seemed, Yoongi was grateful at his roommates. 

“We would like to start from zero, but we want to have your consent. We need to know if you want us too if you feel anything for us. It's okay to say no. It's okay to feel nervous. Everything that you are feeling right now is valid, Yoongi, and you shouldn't be ashamed about it.” 

Yoongi swallowed and didn't hesitate anymore, nodding. He didn't want to lie again, to hide and suffer alone.  
He wanted it, he needed it.  
So he just got rid of all his insecurities for once and nodded again, releasing a shaky breath. 

There was no trace of judgment in Hoseok's expression, just love, and warmth. Jimin nuzzled his head against Yoongi's neck, tickling him with his hair. Yoongi couldn't help but smile like a fool, because he felt like if he was floating, lighter than ever he could remember. Those past weeks had been hell for him and now that the weight had been released from him, he felt completely at ease. 

“You don't have to worry anymore, hyungie. We'll take care of everything, I promise.”

–

The next day, after an afternoon of just cuddling and making sure that Yoongi felt comfortable and safe, Hoseok reunited them again.  
The nerves started to creep in Yoongi's stomach, twisting his gut, but Jimin was quick to notice, assuring it was just to explain some things to him. 

“Okay, Yoongi. I just wanted to be sure before we start. You already know that Jimin and I maintain a dom/sub relationship in bed. We have hard limits and we respect each others' feelings. What I want to know is what do you expect from us. Are you okay with what we do? Is there something you have to say about it?”  
Yoongi nodded at the first question and shook his head at the second. He was really curious to know about how things worked between the couple because the scene he had seen that night had fascinated him. He was really nervous, that was completely true, but he was willing to trust them.  
“Perfect, that's perfect Yoongi” Hoseok praised him and Yoongi felt his heart swell “Something that you want to tell us in advance? Anything you like or you don't want to do?”  
“I... I don't know”  
“It's perfectly okay. We will explain you everything. You can start just by watching, by getting an idea of what you like or not, what you want to try.”

Yoongi nodded, relieved. He didn't feel ready to enter the scene just yet, so the prospect of warming up step by step seemed the best. 

“Safewords?” Jimin intervened, reminding Hoseok. He had been just cuddling Yoongi like a little koala, providing comfort and helping the white-haired boy to ground himself.  
“Right, Jiminie.” Hoseok agreed, nodding to tell Jimin to explain that.  
“Both of us use the traffic light system, hyungie. Green for 'keep going', yellow for 'I need a break' and red for 'stop immediately'. You can use the same safewords or you can think of another if it works better for you”

Yoongi processed the information, imagining himself in a scene. He blushed furiously at the thought of being at someone else's mercy but forced himself to answer.  
“That's good, Jiminie. I will use that too”

Jimin hummed, satisfied, and went back to nuzzling against Yoongi's cheek, a gesture that made the eldest smile. 

“When you know some more about the topic, we'll make a 'hard limits' list, which is simply a paper where you put things you don't want to do for sure. Until then, don't feel pressured, we'll teach you and help you in every doubt you have.” Hoseok kept explaining, voice gentle and reassuring. “What I don't want is that you feel ashamed or you close yourself. In these type of relationships, it's very important to communicate. You have to tell me if you are uncomfortable or there is something that you want to do. We won't judge you in any ways, hyung. But I have to make sure you understand. Promise?”

“I'll try my best, Hobi. I promise” Yoongi answered, willing to make an effort. He wanted this, he really did. He had finally cleared the mess in his mind and neither Hoseok nor Jimin had judged him for it. He was tired of fighting with himself, so it was worth giving a shot.  
He was going to learn to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is shit because i'm not feeling really good lately 
> 
> but 4 pages of smut are coming next, so stay tunned hahahhaahah


	8. just a viewer

Yoongi was sitting in the edge of Hoseok's bed, legs swinging nervously.   
After a whole day of discussing and explaining, Yoongi had finally decided what he wanted.  
They had agreed that he was not going to take part in his first scene, but instead, be a spectator.  
He had expressed his desires, written his hard list- which contained mostly everything that involved bodily fluids that were strictly not part of sex and anything related to blood.

The couple had been nothing but understanding and had helped Yoongi through the process, sharing their experience and explaining to the littlest detail.

And now he was there, preparing for his first scene, even if he wasn't actively participating. 

Jimin was sitting in bed, in nothing more than briefs. Yoongi tried to avoid the sight from affecting him, but the mere thought of the young boy so eagerly waiting to be wrecked was making his cock twitch in interest.

Hoseok had picked up some things from his closet and had left them in Jimin's nightstand, completely out of sight for Yoongi.

The elder had a weird sensation in his gut. He was quite nervous, but there was something else. Thrill, expectation.  
He was willing to give the first step, even if it terrified him. 

  
Hoseok sat next to Jimin and pulled his ankles, making him fall back in bed. The choreographer caressed his cheeks gently and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.   
"Ready?" he asked. The question was directed to Jimin, but Yoongi felt that Hoseok was lowkey questioning him too.   
They both nodded, eliciting a loving smile from Hoseok before he fell back into his role.   
"Tell me your colors, Jiminie" he ordered, lowering his hands to run them through the pink-haired's torso.   
"Green for keep going, yellow for a break, red for stop" the boy recited obediently.  
"Mhm, such a good boy" Hoseok mumbled before suddenly pinching one of his nipples, twisting the sensitive bud between his fingers, successfully making Jimin's breath hitch. "You are gonna be a good boy for Yoongi too, right?"

Jimin nodded vigorously, choking slightly as Hoseok rolled his already hard nipples between his fingers, alternating harsh pinches with soothing rubs. 

  
The black-haired man didn't stop until Jimin was kicking his legs weakly, cock already half hard. 

"Let's get started" Hoseok announced, and the words alone made Yoongi shiver. He couldn't imagine how exposed the youngest had to be feeling, at the choreographer's mercy. Yoongi's cock was starting to stir and his skin felt flushed and hot. 

Hoseok grabbed some leather cuffs from the nightstand, two dark circles with a short chain in between.   
Jimin immediately moved his hands, avoiding Hoseok's grip.   
The elder didn't seem stunned and simply chuckled, moving faster to get hold of Jimin's wrist. The younger fought to free himself, but Hoseok was way stronger. 

They had already cleared that for Yoongi. Sometimes Jimin tended to be a bit of a brat and Hoseok enjoyed taming him with manhandling and roughness to nudge him into headspace.   
But today wasn't the adequate day to put up much of a fight, considering the inexperienced man sitting on the other bed.   
So, when Hoseok asked the pink-haired boy to behave, the younger complied. 

Hoseok tied one of his hands to the bedpost, taking his time to suck a purplish love bite in Jimin's chest before cuffing the other one, earning the first moan of the night. 

At that time, Yoongi was almost hard, cock forming a tent in his sweatpants. He fought the need to jerk himself off, knowing that he would cum too fast if he touched himself.

  
Hoseok leaned forwards, to run his tongue from the base of Jimin's neck to his ear, gnawing on the lobe.  
"Look at you, Jiminie. All naked, tied up and already hard when I have barely touched you. Aren't you such an eager boy?" Hoseok asked, smirking. Jimin let out a whine, nodding. He wanted more, he wanted to feel Hoseok. 

"Shhhh... Patience, little one. You know Sir doesn't like impatient boys"   
Jimin bit back the whimpers and Yoongi wanted to scream. Jimin looked so beautiful when he was needy, high-pitched complaints coming out of his mouth as he tried to get closer to Hoseok, trying to find some friction for his neglected cock. 

Hoseok had to notice Yoongi's shifts because he chuckled amusedly.   
"Don't worry, hyung. He'll have plenty of time to cry later"

Those words awakened something in Yoongi. His cock dribbled precum just at the thought. That was when he realized how bad he wanted the proximity of the other two, how much he needed to feel them close.  
But today, he was just a spectator, so he held back and observed how Hoseok trailed a path of small pecks and bites down Jimin's stomach. The choreographer stopped right above Jimin's erection, making the younger push his hips up. 

At the movement, Hoseok pulled back, clicking his tongue.   
"You are being so impatient today" he scolded the desperate boy under him. Jimin gripped the sheets, trying to keep himself still. Hoseok loved to torture him like that, kissing and running his tongue across his body until the pink-haired boy couldn't distinguish reality from his desperation. 

Yoongi's breath started to come out in small pants and he brought his hands to relieve the uncomfortable pressure in his dick. He palmed himself through the clothes as Jimin pulled at the restraints, squirming from Hoseok's sucks and hickeys. 

"Please, Sir... P-please. T-tou-uch me"  
Hoseok just plainly laughed at Jimin's desperation.   
"I am touching you, baby" Hoseok answered, running his tongue through Jimin's inner thigh.   
That's when Jimin lost it.   
"P-please! N-not like t-that. T-touch m-my-nghhh-cock. Please, it hurts"  
"Oh" Hoseok faked a gasp, his teeth almost grazing Jimin's balls. "What a greedy boy. I think you'll have to ask your hyung for permission"

Jimin's eyes were shiny with tears when he turned around to face Yoongi. The elder couldn't avoid a low moan at the back of his throat when he saw Jimin's state.   
The boy was already gone, even though Hoseok had barely played with him. The fact that he was restrained only served to emphasize his neediness, as he tucked the cuffs in an attempt of holding himself together under Hoseok's ministrations. 

Yoongi slipped a hand inside his briefs and sighed in relief when he wrapped his fist around his cock, squeezing a little. Heat was pooling on his lower stomach and he was slightly ashamed of how quickly he had gotten aroused. 

"H-hyungie, puh-please. I-I'll be g-good. Let S-S-Sir touch m-AHHH"  
Before the youngest could finish the sentence, Hoseok traced Jimin's crack and pushed his tongue inside the pink-haired boy's rim without any further warning, making him jolt.

"What do you say, Yoongi? Should we have some mercy on this desperate boy?"  
Yoongi laid his gaze on the younger, who was looking at him with pleading eyes, muscles tensed from the sudden stimulation.   
"Yes" Yoongi breathed, feeling himself at the edge. 

Hoseok smirked, reaching for the lube in the nightstand. 

  
He stretched Jimin while he caressed his cock tortuously slow, making the younger trash from the denial of pleasure.   
"Mhmm... Such a good boy" Hoseok praised, seeing Jimin's obvious want for more. Tears of frustration were rolling down his cheeks as he tried to not plead.   
Hoseok lined himself with the smaller boy, stilling his hips with a bruising grip.   
"Relax now, my love. Sir is going to give you what you want"

The choreographer entered Jimin's hole with a sharp thrust, making the younger tilt his head backward, mouth hanging open as a litany of moans spilled from his mouth. 

Yoongi had to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming when he saw the pink-haired's boy fucked up expression.   
Hoseok didn't even let Jimin adjust, thrusting on him at a brutal, wild pace. 

Yoongi was mesmerized at the scene. At the way Hoseok's hips slammed against Jimin's perfect ass, making the younger's whole body jerk at the rhythm.   
Jimin was shaking at the intensity of the fucking, babbling some slurred Korean words as he tried to not lose his sanity. 

  
"C-cum. M-may I-I Cum, p-nghhh-pl-please?" Jimin asked a few minutes later, after a few failed attempts. Drool was dribbling out of his mouth, gaze lost.   
Hoseok just stared inquisitively at Yoongi, allowing him to decide.   
And as much as the elder wanted to make the moment last, he needed to cum himself. And Jimin looked blissed-out, totally wrecked, so he decided to have some mercy on the youngest.  
“Yes Jimin, you can cum”

As soon as those words came out of Yoongi's mouth, Jimin came untouched with a loud cry, staining the sheets and his stomach with large ropes of white, sticky fluid. Yoongi couldn't help but orgasm too, finding the view too erotic to refrain himself. He groaned as he came on his fist, forgetting how to breathe for a few seconds.

Hoseok followed the other too soon enough. He spilled his seed inside of Jimin, who was whimpering softly from the overstimulation.  
After pulling out, the choreographer kissed the pink-haired boy and signaled for Yoongi to come close.  
“Everything okay, hyung?” he asked the eldest, who was still coming down from his high. Yoongi nodded, a little bit dizzy from the intensity of the situation, eliciting a proud smile from Hoseok. “Good boy”  
Yoongi blushed furiously, looking away. He felt his heart thumping at the compliment, heat rushing to his groin again. The choreographer kissed him, with absolutely no trace of subtlety.

“Stay with Jiminie, Yoongi. I'll go fetch a wet towel to clean us up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not so sure if this ended up being just the way i wanted it to turn out, but...  
> i hope you enjoyeeed <3


	9. ready

Yoongi couldn't sleep.

Jimin's face was less than an inch from his and his breathing was tickling his cheek. The pink-haired boy was sandwiched between the other two, who had cuddled him to sleep after the scene.

 

Hoseok had cleaned both him and a blushing Yoongi, after sneaking out to get a clean blanket to cover themselves. Yoongi had helped a sleepy, totally spaced out Jimin to get into some fresh pajama pants, and Jimin had clutched onto him, mumbling some incoherences against his lips before pulling the elder into a clumsy, wet kiss.

Yoongi had happily allowed the petite boy to nuzzle into his chest, sighing in relief at the skin-to-skin contact.

 

Hoseok had returned soon after, tucking them both under the fluffy blanket and laying next to them, throwing his arms around their bodies and spooning them while he placed soft kisses on Jimin's head.

The youngest had fallen asleep in no time, humming contently at all the attention and care he was receiving, enjoying the warmth of the two bodies enveloping him.

The other boy had also dozed off a few minutes later, with his fingers gently brushing into Yoongi's hair.

 

The eldest didn't dare to move, fearing to wake up the couple. So that was why he stood still, mind buzzing, reliving and analyzing the last hour of his life, still not believing it, until he was stuck in bed, Jimin softly snoring in his ear, with a very painful hard-on.

 

–

 

“Can you come over tonight, please?” Yoongi asked, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

“Are you begging? What have they done to you, Gi?” Kihyun laughed at the other end of the line.

“Oh, shut up, Kihyun. Are you coming?”

“Of course I'm coming, Gi. Don't stress too much, alright?”

“I'll try” the architecture student answered, letting out a shaky breath of relief.

 

 

Kihyun arrived a few hours later, carrying a bag full of takeaway and some of his old DVDs, knowing how much Yoongi loved them. It was kind of a tradition since they were younger; when Yoongi was anxious or stressed about something, Kihyun would spend the night at his place, allowing the elder to unwind and doing his best to give him some advice.

 

Namjoon always joked about it, telling them that at least, Kihyun's cockiness and extra confidence had a purpose.

 

 

The brown-haired boy sat on the couch, leaving the bag and its contents sprawled in the coffee table.

“So, tell me about it” the boy demanded, patting the place next to his for Yoongi.

“Uhm... Long story short?” the elder questioned, not knowing how to start.

“Absolutely not. I want to hear it all, so you better sit your ass here and start talking”

 

 

Almost half an hour later, Yoongi had explained his current situation, leaving out all the smutty details. Kihyun had listened, commenting and teasing Yoongi in some parts, but overall carefully absorbing the information to counsel his friend the best he could.

“So, the important thing here is: what do you really want?”

Yoongi took a deep breath, taking a few seconds to think before responding.

“Hoseok told me that there was no rush, that they would wait for me. I just have to let them know when I'm ready.”

Kihyun hummed, giving his best friend a small, encouraging smile.

“Then, what are you waiting for?”

Yoongi sighed, rubbing his temples in a stressed gesture.

“I don't know, Ki”

“You don't have to always know everything” the other plainly answered, rolling his eyes jokingly “Just give it a try, Gi. What's the worst that can happen?”

 

A lot of disastrous events passed through Yoongi's mind, each one worse than the last.

Loneliness, rejection, suffering...

But he pushed them apart, aware that he was being irrational. He took a deep breath and nodded at the brown-haired, whose smile grew as he patted Yoongi's back proudly.

 

 

Yoongi said nothing more as Kihyun walked to the kitchen, already familiar with the dorm, and rummaged in the highest cupboard, looking for the popcorn.

“Where are they now?” Yoongi heard his friend's voice from the other room as he finished preparing the old DVD player, plugging it to the TV.

“They went to have dinner at Taehyung's place. I told them that you were coming and insisted on giving me some privacy”

Kihyun's high-pitched laugh resonated in the kitchen.

“Cute” he affirmed, plopping the paper bag inside the microwave and programming it accordingly.

Yoongi couldn't help but smile like a fool as he placed the chosen DVD in the device.

He couldn't agree more.

 

–

 

The next morning, Kihyun left early. He shook Yoongi's shoulder to wake him up, only managing to make the elder shift with a small huff.

“Rise and shine, punk” he exclaimed, ruffling Yoongi's hair as he knew how much the elder hated it.

Yoongi grunted before pushing him weakly, hiding his head under the covers.

“I'm awake” the white-haired informed begrudgingly, rubbing his half-closed eyes.

 

“I'm leaving, Gi. Changkyun is waiting for me”

Yoongi hummed, too tired to answer properly. Kihyun walked to the door, stopping right before opening it.

“Don't forget, Gi. If you really want it, just go ahead. And do me a favor, don't overthink it too much”

 

After that, he closed the door, leaving Yoongi all alone with his worries.

But at least, the white-haired boy had something clear.

 

He just had to give Hoseok and Jimin a chance.

 

–

 

Gripping to that thought, he walked downstairs to cook breakfast, finding Jimin sitting in the table with his usual ton of homework. When the elder appeared in the doorframe, Jimin's eyes lit up.

“Good morning,” he said, giving Yoongi a genuinely sweet smile, which melted Yoongi's morning grumpiness and the last trace of embarrassment from the other night.

“Hey” he answered, walking to the table, which was occupied by textbooks and piles of notebooks. “Need some help with that?”

“No, thank you. I was just finishing. I'll help you with breakfast, hyung”

 

 

When they sat down at the table, Yoongi took a deep breath, straightening his back in the chair and linking his fingers together.

Hoseok looked at him questioningly, but said nothing, giving the eldest enough time to express himself.

The words that came out of his mouth made Jimin's head dart up, breath hitching and enthusiasm filling his features.

“I-I'm ready”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't wait until next chapter :)))  
> i'm really excited but very nervous at the same time hahahahaha  
> tell me what you think in the comments<3   
> (and if you have anything in particular that you would like to see, tell me and i'll try my best to fit it in the story)


	10. finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi closed his eyes, mind completely blank and a warm buzz in his chest, feeling overwhelmingly loved, as he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Yoongi took a deep breath, counted to six and then exhaled, trying to calm his racing heart. A warm, firm hand was placed on his shoulder, slightly squeezing.  
“Doing so good, Yoongi”

The praise made him suck a breath, blushing self-consciously. He was in Jimin's bed, completely naked, as Hoseok had ordered him to be. The pink-haired boy was sitting next to him, soft fingers running through his hair in a soothing motion as he kissed him, because the eldest was so nervous he thought he would faint.

Hoseok walked to the bed, observing Yoongi's almost freaked out reactions. The bed crooked when he climbed on it, making Yoongi shy away.  
The eldest wasn't usually this intimidated by Hoseok, but this time, his aura screamed dominance, power. And Yoongi couldn't help but find the embarrassing need to submit to the choreographer.

Hoseok smiled as he reached out to grip Yoongi by the hips, pulling him closer to him. He didn't waste a second and, before Yoongi had the time to panic, Hoseok left a teasing peck in the tip of his cock that made his whole body tense.  
“Relax, baby. There's nothing to be worried about” the choreographer told him, placing another kiss in his inner thigh. Yoongi closed his eyes, focusing on the sparks of pleasure that the velvety, soft lips sent through his spine.  
Soon enough, his heartbeat had slowed down and his breathing was no longer erratic.

Jimin was nibbling on his jaw, probably leaving some bite marks all over his neck, but Yoongi couldn't care any less about the hickeys. His whole body felt as if it was on fire, electrifying jolts running to his lower abdomen as Hoseok engulfed his dick in the wet warmness of his mouth.

Yoongi gasped, hips bucking upwards involuntarily. A breathy, high-pitched moan escaped from his lips, feeling Hoseok's maddening tongue circling his shaft.  
Jimin giggled at the unexpected sound, tilting his head to kiss Yoongi again, swallowing the small sounds that spilled from his lips.

 

Yoongi didn't know how much time had passed when Hoseok pulled away, because he had been too immersed, too lost in the sensations. He finally breathed, the sudden mouthful of air blinding him for a few seconds, as he had been denying oxygen to his lungs.  
“God” Jimin whispered, awestruck “You are so beautiful, Yoongi”  
Yoongi whined, hands darting to his face in utter embarrassment, but the younger was quicker, holding them above his head as he enjoyed the blush that crept up in Yoongi's cheeks.  
“Such a precious baby” Hoseok agreed, pinching Yoongi's pink nipple as the elder squirmed, overwhelmed at the praise. “Shhh. Stay put, sweetheart. You want Sir to let you cum, don't you?”

The words went directly to Yoongi's cock, making it twitch in anticipation. The eldest whined, wanting to hide under the blanket. Instead, he buried his face in the crook of Jimin's neck, breathing his comforting scent as Hoseok continued playing with his nipples.  
“Don't you?” he repeated, observing how Yoongi's buds perked up, stiffening at the stimulation. The white-haired wriggled, fighting Jimin's restraints as tears of frustration and shame pooled in his eyes.  
He wanted to touch himself so badly. His cock was probably an angry red by now, not used to the teasing. But by the other hand, Hoseok's words and touches were overwhelmingly satisfactory, making the pull in his lower abdomen intensify to an almost impossible sensation.

Hoseok separated Yoongi's legs with his thigh, pressing it upwards until he reached his crotch, lowering the force at that point. Nevertheless, Yoongi's reaction was immediate, a loud whimper leaving his mouth, soon followed by another lewd moan. Jimin shifted, palming himself at the sounds that Yoongi couldn't hold back as Hoseok massaged the elder's throbbing cock with his knee.

“I asked you a question, baby boy. I expect an answer” he informed, voice dropping an octave, causing Yoongi's eyes to go wide, lips parted and shiny with Jimin's saliva. “Do you want Sir to let you cum?”  
“Y-Y-Yes, Si-Sir” Yoongi stammered, voice raspy and broken as he tried to regain composure.  
Hoseok hummed, stopping the pressure in Yoongi's crotch, which made the elder whine at the loss of stimulation.  
“No, no. Stay still, needy boy. You have to be good if you want permission” Hoseok reminded him, moving to stand up from the bed. He gestured for Jimin to scoot closer and the younger boy situated himself at Yoongi's right, catching the choreographer's plan.

“Do you want Jiminie's fingers, Yoongi?” Hoseok asked, smirking at the whimpering boy. “Do you want his little fingers in your pretty hole? I'm sure they would make you feel so good, wouldn't they?”  
Yoongi closed his eyes with force, finally deciding to throw away the last strand of dignity he had left. They had agreed in not having sex yet because, in Yoongi's mind, it seemed too much for the first time together. He wasn't a virgin, but it... He didn't want to rush it.  
He cherished his roommates too much and he didn't want anything to go wrong.  
“Y-yes, p-please” he finally whispered, skin flushed with the arousal and cock leaking pre-cum desperately.

Jimin leaned to press a kiss against his lips before lubing his fingers. Yoongi clenched in nervousness, which had come back at the lack of stimuli, but Hoseok was quick to notice, immediately offering him a very through distraction. He caressed the eldest's rock-hard member, squeezing it softly and rubbing the tip with his palm.  
Yoongi's breath hitched and he started to feel dizzy. The pleasure was like a huge wave of warmth that left him helpless, at Hoseok's total mercy.

Barely seconds after, he felt Jimin's finger prodding at his rim, circling the outside of the puckered hole. Yoongi saw stars at the corner of his eyes when Jimin finally penetrated him, one of his fingers rubbing against Yoongi's tight walls.  
“Jimin... J-Jiminie” Yoongi blabbered, unable to think straight to ask for more. The double stimulation was driving him mad, blurring his sight and almost shutting off his other senses. He could only feel the sparkles, the jolts of pure satisfaction spreading through his body and the heat of his gut tightening to an almost painful point.

Jimin added the second finger, scisoring and shifting his wrist until he found that small bundle of nerves that pushed Yoongi off the edge.  
He screamed, back arching like a bow and tears spilling from his eyes.  
“C-Can I cum, Sir? Please, please, p-please!” he pleaded, his mind barely able to formulate the sentence.  
“Yes, you may” Hoseok answered, stroking the eldest through his orgasm, which made him black out for a few seconds and forget how to breathe. His cock shoot long stipes of white fluid, coating his tummy and Hoseok's fist.

 

As he came down of his high, Jimin curled next to him, providing him a presence to ground himself, just as he needed right now. Meanwhile, Hoseok cleaned the cum from his stomach with a wet wipe. It was too cold for his sensitive skin, so Yoongi shifted uncomfortably, whining loudly.

The realization of what he had just done made him cover his face with his hands and turn around, wishing to disappear. Jimin giggled again, visibly amused at the elder's embarrassment.

“Let's take a warm bath together” Hoseok decided, motioning for the other two to stay there while he prepared it “Then we can take a nap”  
Jimin hummed in agreement, rolling across the bed and pulling Yoongi with him.  
“W-what about you?” the eldest shyly asked, eyeing Hoseok's hard on still straining his boxers.  
“Don't worry about that, Yoongi. Tonight was about making you feel good.”

 _Why are you so fucking awkward, Min Yoongi?_ He asked himself at the same time nodded, blushing once again.

 

Hoseok returned a few minutes later, carrying a sleepy Yoongi to the bathroom against his will. He helped him to get inside the bathtub and then cleaned his body and massaged his scalp, making sure to reassure Yoongi that he had done well.  
Jimin demanded the same attention and Hoseok complied, cuddling Yoongi close as he kissed Jimin and washed his pink strands with care.

After the calming bath, they cuddled in bed, the choreographer in the middle with the other two clinging onto him from each side.  
Yoongi closed his eyes, mind completely blank and a warm buzz in his chest, feeling overwhelmingly loved, as he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adsjfbshdfvhsdfvsh so the chapter is hereeeee  
> i don't know if it actually turned out as good as i wanted it to be, but here it is ¯\\_ツ_/¯  
> hahahahahha i'll be waiting for your opinion <3


	11. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [not a chapter]

hey! it's the author here! ^-^  
i owe you an apology to all of you for completely leaving this story aside. 

i am writing this mainly to apologise for not updating in so long and announcing that i will be back soon.  
the plot wasn't flowing the way i wanted it to and i decided to take some time off this story to see it from another point of view once i got back.  
i have chosen to continue the story, but i will be making some modificacions to the plot and the characters. i hope this is not burdensome for the readers who have waited for so long. 

i will be deleting the chapters and then reupdating them, or maybe i'll just edit them, i don't know yet. but thank you so much if you are still here and don't worry, the story is not abandoned. 

lots of love and i hope you have an amazing week!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> well, i kinda felt inspired for some smut, so here it is
> 
> this is just an excuse for some sopemin fluffy smut


End file.
